Stories from the Parks Department Floor
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Several drabbles from moments of the show that should have been extended. Current Chapter: Flu Season: The Ben Wyatt Edition.
1. Sleep Talking

**Stories from the Parks Department Floor.**

 **Summary:** **Several drabbles from moments of the show that should have been extended.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Parks and Recreation or anything to do with the show.**

 **So this is my first ever FanFiction for Parks and Rec! I haven't written anything for the website in a long time and recently was re-watching Parks and Rec when a few ideas came into my head. I've done one of these stories before and found it quite enjoyable to write. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The first chapter centres around the first episode of Season Four where Ben and Leslie have to break up so she can run for City council.**

 **Chapter One: Sleep Talking.**

* * *

That éclair made Ben weirdly thirsty.

He could just about make out the clock on his bedside table through his bleary eyes, 3:28am. He rolled onto his back and sighed, right now he was incredibly confortable and didn't want to move to get a glass of water however his scratchy throat was irritating enough to move in from his haven.

He looked to his right and saw her, his beautiful girlfriend, Leslie Knope. She was fast asleep, her blonde hair strewn across her pillow and her arms tucked under the pillow as if to be hugging it. He smiled at her and reached out an arm and stroked her exposed shoulder, she shifted slightly in her sleep but buried her face deeper into her pillow.

Today had been weird. He had stopped at Doug's Donuts in the morning before work to collect an 'L' shaped éclair for Leslie, while he was on his way to his first meeting on the morning he ran into Leslie who was coming out of her own meeting which she claimed to be the Ladies' Yacht club (He thought that was strange considering there was a 40 year old man in the club) she scurried off without even muttering a hello to him. Then before he even had a chance to get his first cup of coffee for the day there was a strange email going to all the women in the office with a picture of someone's penis in that, of course, like everything does in Pawnee, it was blown into a huge scandal and all the towns media was all over it. He still hadn't really had a chance to get Leslie on her own to have one of their daily make out sessions in a supply closest let along give her the éclair.

His chance soon came when he finally got to sit down at his desk towards the end of the day, he received a text not long ago from his brother telling him the good news that him and his wife just had a baby girl. Overcome with happiness that he was an uncle he immediately called up his brother to congratulate him when Leslie came storming in, snatched the phone out of his hand and hung it up.

She was acting really weird, the morning and now this, she wasn't angry, she seemed flustered if anything. Ben thought she must have had a bad day and therefore this would be the perfect chance to present her with the éclair, to which she promptly burst into tears…and then pounced on his mouth to make out with him.

Maybe it was her time of the month? But he didn't dare ask. He just had to roll with the fact that Leslie was a little crazy today.

They went back to where he currently resided in April and Andy's place, they were out for the evening with the other band members of MouseRat so they could be as intimate as they liked without worrying that they would come running in. They got Chinese takeout, shared the éclair, made out some more and went to bed. The best way to end a weird day.

Ben finally decided that the thirst was too much to bear and with a grunt, forced himself out of bed and towards the kitchen.

He slipped on a pair of shoes as he made his way out into the open lounge. The last time he went out in the middle of the night he stepped in something sticky, to this day he still couldn't tell you what it was but he didn't want to know. Now he always swore to wear shoes in the lounge thanks to the unpredictable April and Andy.

As predicted he heard something crunch under his shoe, He gave a shudder but carried on to the kitchen, he'd reprimand them about being clean in the morning.

He grabbed a clean glass and filled it up from the faucet, drank it all down and then filled it up again. He knew he would probably be up in a few hours to pee but it would be better than getting up for another glass.

He dragged himself back to his room and set the glass down, he perched on the edge of the bed and he removed the shoes when he heard a faint whisper coming from Leslie's side of the bed, he looked over and could see her face exposed in the moonlight. Her mouth was parted and she was mumbling in her sleep.

She did warn him on their first night together that she was a sleep talker; he didn't really take much notice unless she got really loud then he had to shake her awake. But right now it was a gentle mutter, he could sleep with that.

He was about to lie back down when he heard an audible 'I'm Leslie Knope… City Council'.

He smirked, she was too adorable. She often used to dream about being President or Mayor or some sort of powerful position, but this was the first time he had heard her mention City Council.

He ended up sitting there for a while, listening to her mumbles as they started to get more coherent.

"I want to change Pawnee…I love…Pawnee…best town… I am running for City Council".

Then it all hit him like a ton of bricks.

Last week he overheard Chris talking to someone about there being a potential new spot on the City Council. Then a few days later there were the black suits that came and took Leslie to the side, straight after that she was acting weird around him.

Everything fell into place in front of him, the man in the Ladies Yacht Club, that was the same man that spoke to her in private that night. The reason why she had been acting so crazy around him was because she was going to run for City Council.

He exhaled and buried his face in his hands, the few weeks they had spent together, this amazing, magical bubble they had formed had popped. This was the end.

They couldn't stay together after this, he wanted her to be successful and the risk would be bigger for either one of them getting caught, Chris would find out, the public wouldn't trust her, she'd never do well with him in the picture.

He felt sick, this was the first girl in a long time that he felt so connected to. If only they met somewhere else, not through work. He immediately started to hate the state auditors at Indianapolis for sending him to this crazy town.

No, he couldn't hate them. Truth was if he never came here then he wouldn't have had those magical weeks with Leslie.

He looked over at her sleeping form; she had stopped mumbling in her sleep and was now breath softly, which made his heart ache. He really liked her, _really_ liked her. He realised that if his feelings were that strong then he needed to end things, he cared too much for her to not see her chase her dreams with a fair shot. He wasn't going to be the one to keep Leslie Knope grounded.

Ben glanced at the clock again, 3:51. He needed to go to sleep, he would be exhausted tomorrow, as he lie down he felt a lump in his throat, no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't going to get back to sleep tonight. Not with all this weighing on his mind.

* * *

"We have to break up".

"…Why? Why do we have to break up?"

Four days had passed since Ben figured out about Leslie's run for City Council. It had been two days of pure agony, every time she walked passed him it hurt, especially when she avoided looking at him. He could tell she was worried about telling him, he tried to make things easier for her, he spent the majority of his lunch break on Photoshop designing a 'Knope 2012' logo and even went out to get it imprinted on a button.

Ben planned it all out; he was going to take her for dinner and tell her there and then that he knew and the sweetest way possible, end things. But no matter how many times he rehearsed it, that lump in his throat would come back and he would choke on his words.

He took her to a lovely Italian place right on the outskirts of Pawnee, it started off ok, they ordered there wine and Leslie started telling Ben how much she liked him, Ben realised she was going to break up with him, this was going to make things so much easier! He planted the box with the button inside in front of her, huge mistake. She panicked and fled the restaurant leaving him with two glasses of cheap red wine and pitying looks from the waiters.

Maybe he shouldn't have put it in a jewellery box…

He didn't see her for two days after that, he tried calling her but her phone was switched off. He was concerned, he didn't dare go to see her Mother to ask her whereabouts; she'd eat him alive if she knew he was the reason she had run away. Even members of the parks department where concerned. Leslie never took a day off.

Finally, an email pinged up on his computer sent from the woman herself.

 _'To: Ben Wyatt._

 _From: Leslie Knope._

 _Subject: I'm Sorry_

 _Hey,_

 _I'm so sorry about the other day… I've got a lot on my mind._

 _Can you meet me in the break room? I need to talk to you about everything that's happened._

 _Hopefully I'll see you there?_

 _Leslie Knope_

 _Deputy Director of the Parks Department'._

Ben took a deep breath, this was it. Neither of them could run from this any more. He reached into his bag and pulled out the jewellery box with the button encased. It was time to break up with the most perfect woman he had ever known.

The whole thing hurt, it took a while for Leslie to open the box, she kept pushing it away, in the end Ben had to open it for her. As soon as she laid eyes on the button her mouth dropped open.

This was it; Ben had to pour out everything that he had practised; he finally uttered those horrible break up words.

"Leslie everything you have accomplished you have earned and you have worked for. I don't want anyone to think that you got where you are today by sleeping with your boss" He explained.

Leslie sighed, "But I really like sleeping with my boss".

"Yeah..." Ben was a little lost for words after that, she liked him. Hearing all that made him clenched his knuckles tightly. This was painful for both of them, it had to end now.

"Ok look… I'm gonna make this really easy for you" Ben said as he clasped his hands together, "It's not you its me".

She smirked as Ben started reeling off all the typical break up lines to her, every single one was not true but they seemed to make her smile, after he had finished, she dropped her gaze and swallowed.

"How did you figure it out?"

Ben chuckled, "Leslie, there was a dude in the Ladies Yacht Club".

Leslie bit her lip, "Yeah but I covered that pretty well".

"Also you had been making campaign speeches in your sleep" He then said with a fond smile as he remembered the other night, then he realised that would be the thing he would miss the most about her. The fact that she was overflowing with passion for what she does and what she wants to do that she would literally go to sleep with her dreams and what she wanted to achieve on her mind.

"Granted you always do that but… they got really specific and moving" He finished.

He could see Leslie trying to remember what she might have said in her sleep, "Did I have a good opening line?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It was simple but I liked it".

It was all over; some people say break ups are like ripping off a band-aid, quick and painless. But this brought over a new wave of sadness Ben had never felt before. As she walked away and left him sat alone he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

He rested his head in his hands and took steady breaths; a few tears crept out of his glassy eyes and rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped them away in case someone else walked in or worse Leslie came back, it would be bad enough to see him crying but he knew that if she saw him like this she would start crying and everything would be ten times harder for both of them.

The vibrating of his phone brought him out of his state, he pulled out his phone and saw that Chris was calling him. He swallowed back the sadness and cleared his throat to answer.

"Hey Chris… Nope I'm not busy…give me a minute I'll be there".

With that, he pushed himself up from the chair. He had been summoned to a meeting, Chris needed to go over the necessary paper work to make sure that Sewage Joe was fired and removed from the government property immediately after the penis photo scandal.

First things first he needed to stop off at the bathroom and wash his face clean of any signs of tears. Then he needed to snap out of it and remember the slight positives of this.

Yes they weren't together and probably were never going to get back together, but he was going to stand by her…as a friend and as a supporter of her campaign.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter; I am a little rusty but hopefully will start to pick up the pace again! Any requests or ideas are more than welcome!**


	2. Flu Season: The Ben Wyatt Edition

**Next chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter, it has been pretty great getting back into writing again and I have so many fun ideas for this story.**

 **Thank you to TheFandomAvenger for reviewing.**

 **Chapter Two: Flu Season: The Ben Edition.**

* * *

Ben was amazed how long he had been living in Pawnee for and had never once been subjected to the annual flu season they had.

About a month after he moved to Pawnee the flu hit, most of the government at City Hall were affected, he was sure he was going to get it, especially after being in such close contact with Chris and Leslie who both came down with it hard. However he managed to stay completely germ free.

Year after year it hit and people around him came down with this super-flu, however it seemed to avoid Ben like the plague. He was sure that this would be his year to get it, partly because Andy decided to sneeze all over him, but yet nothing.

However, everything changed in one night…and it started with blueberry wine.

* * *

'Well Buddy, I got some good news for ya…'

All of a sudden life took a massive U-turn, next thing Ben knew he and Leslie were having triplets, three babies! Things were wild for the next month or so, there was the finding out about the babies, then the preparation and finally the day of the Pawnee/Eagleton Unity Concert, Leslie moving jobs to the Midwest division of the National Parks Service and also Ben finally adjusting and gaining the trust of citizens as the new City Manager.

So much had happened that Ben hadn't given his body the chance to succumb to any type of illness, he had been working relentlessly both in the office and at home, oddly enough his time at home was the toughest. As she was having a high risk pregnancy, Leslie was ordered to take immediate maternity leave, however telling her to do this was like telling the raccoons of Pawnee that time was up and they had to all leave now…It wasn't going to happen.

They managed to strike a deal where Leslie would work two days a week in the office and three at home, where she was given a strict timetable by Ben which had plenty of breaks scheduled in, he sometimes had to literally force her to go have a nap and trying to get Leslie to stop working and go have a half hour nap was basically training him for when the triplets arrived.

Now, things had calmed down a lot, Leslie was now four months pregnant and had settled into her new role. Her team was working like a well-oiled machine and she couldn't have been happier.

Ben however, was struggling, after several months of working tirelessly at work and home his body had finally given in and accepted the flu. It was like after Andy had sneezed on him all those months ago the flu just sat inside him, waiting for the right moment to strike, but Ben never gave it a chance, until last weekend when he left work early on Friday to take a long weekend away with Leslie, they banned any talks of work and left it all at home. That was the chink in his armour and gave the flu the chance it needed.

Ben sat at his desk and rubbed his temples, he had a throbbing headache, every time he swallowed it felt like razor blades were cutting up his throat, he couldn't eat or drink anything without immediately throwing it back up and he was having a war with the temperature in his office, one minute it was too hot, the next too cold.

He couldn't go home, he had so much to do and plus the thought of taking the time off work to recover with three babies on the way made him start panic sweating. He just had to plough through until 5pm, then he could go home and sleep until tomorrow where he would need to get back up and do it all over again….

Ben had to stop thinking about it; the thought of doing more work was making him feel worse.

A knock on the door made Ben jumped and plant a hand over his forehead, the smallest amount of noise made him wince in pain.

"Come in" He croaked, assuming it was probably his assistant, instead he was greeted with an unimpressed April Ludgate-Dwyer.

"Ew, what's wrong with you?" April said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I'm fine" Ben said as he lowered his hands, "Just a cold".

"You look all sweaty and like you are about to cry, FYI if you do start crying I'm totally going to film you and put it on the government website" April carried on.

"Seriously, April stop" Ben said as he took a deep breath, "What do you need?"

"You to stop infecting City Hall with your man tears".

"April!"

"Fine" April sighed tossing some papers on his desk, "I need you to sign these papers".

Ben reached out for his pen but felt only the edge of his desk, he could of sworn that's where he left his pen, he looked to the other side and nothing, where the hell was his pen? He reached over to check if it was behind the phone on his desk but ended up knocking over a cup of coffee all over the papers April had laid down, Ben immediately swore and tried to dry the papers with his bare hands, scalding them in the process, he gave up and placed his head in his searing hands.

There was a long silence between the two before April finally spoke up, "Yeah so I'm gonna go call Leslie to come get you".

"No April don't-." Ben said as he looked up, too late, April had already vanished from site.

* * *

"So someone's not feeling too good"?

Ben had been in the process of cleaning his desk up and trying to read the documents that April had given him, but trying to read coffee stained paper was turning out to be pretty hard, especially when the letters were bouncing up and down on the page, he hadn't noticed Leslie walk in until he heard her soft voice, he looked up and saw her looking back at him with a sympathetic stare.

"I told April not to call you, I didn't want to worry you" Ben said meekly.

"Well believe it or not she's worried about you" Leslie said as she walked over to him, "I think… she just said you looked pathetic and needed to go home".

Ben watched her walk over to him, Leslie looked so beautiful today, she had this amazingly glorious pregnancy glow about her, his eyes travelled down to her round belly, she had started showing pretty early on and now she had this cute bump that was a constant reminder to Ben that he was going to be a Dad.

The thought overwhelmed him so much that he started crying there and then on the spot.

"Ben" Leslie cooed as she perched on the edge of his desk and rubbed his back, "Babe, you're not well you need to come home".

"I'm fine" Ben insisted as he wiped his eyes, "I'm just…allergies".

Leslie rolled her eyes, "Of course, come on get your coat, we're going".

Ben gave a slow nod and pushed himself up from his chair, he felt weak all over, his arms were buzzing and his legs felt like they might give out at any moment, finally not eating or drinking anything all day took its effect, Ben's legs buckled and he landed face down on the couch in his office.

"Ben!" Leslie cried out as she heard the thud, she hurried over and leant down beside him, she rested a hand over his forehead and gasped, "Holy crap your forehead is on fire, Babe we gotta get you to the hospital".

"I can't move" Ben whined to her.

Leslie was on the case, she whipped out her phone and called Andy up, he was there in an instant and Leslie asked him to help get them to the car. Ben did not appreciate this, especially when Andy lifted him up bridal style and carried him through City Hall like that, with every member of government they passed Ben could feel them losing respect for him.

* * *

Ben was diagnosed with the flu at the hospital; he was so dehydrated they needed to keep him in for at least a night to pump some fluids back into him.

He was miserable, he had been force fed an onslaught of medication which he immediately puked back up so had to re-take them all. Now he lay in the hospital bed, his head sunk deep into the pillows wondering how the hell he ended up here.

Leslie had been with him for several hours now and refused to leave his side despite visiting hours being well over, she played the 'emotionally distraught pregnant woman' card and the nurses gave in.

They could have been at home right now and snuggled on the sofa, instead he was lying in an itchy hospital bed with a stupid amount of medication buzzing around his head, he looked to the side and saw Leslie shifting uncomfortably in the plastic chair next to the bed, Ben felt so guilty.

"Leslie, go home. I'll be fine here for the night," Ben said to her.

"No way" Leslie said alarmed, "I am not leaving you for a second, you could have died today".

Ben smirked, "I didn't almost die, I've got the flu, I'll be better in a few days".

"…You still could have died" Leslie insisted.

Ben shifted himself so he could look at her, "Babe, go home. Have a warm bath and go to bed, you can come back in the morning and hopefully I'll be ready to go".

Leslie pushed herself out of the chair with great effort and sat on the side of the bed, "Do you not want me here?"

"No of course I do" Ben said as he reached out for her hand, "But it's not fair on you, you're pregnant and I don't want you sat here when you could be at home resting. You've had a stressful day and that's kind of my fault, the least I could do to make up for it is to send you home, get takeout and you can take up as much space as you want in the bed tonight".

"But I don't want the bed to myself I want you" Leslie whimpered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Ben gave her a peck on the top of her head, "It's for one night, I promise as soon as I am back at home I will get you JJ's waffles, but you've got to go home, ok?"

Leslie sighed and climbed off the bed, "Ok…but I'm calling everyone we know to come and do hourly shifts to watch over you".

Ben was too weak to argue, "Fine" he said as Leslie gave him a kiss and walked towards the door. She hovered in the doorway for a second and turned back to him, "I love you so much" She murmured.

"I love you too" He replied as a small smile crept on his face, the first time he had smiled today. "You know you look really pretty today".

"Yeah?" Leslie said, blushing.

Ben nodded, "Go on get out of here, I'll wait for my next caretaker".

* * *

He wasn't sure what time it was before he finally drifted off to sleep but thanks to the medication it basically knocked him out for the night and also provided some very bizarre dreams. The most vivid was a 'Game of Thrones' dream where Ben was hiding in the Godswood from Daenerys Targaryen who had set her dragons on him; he could feel their fiery breath a mile off. He tried to run but Ned Stark's severed head blocked his path and told him he had to go to beyond the wall to find the answer, then they got into an argument about whether Jon Snow was actually his son or not. Ben had completely forgot about the three dragons who were hot on his tail, he spun around to come face to face with the fanged beasts, the heat intensified and sweat poured down his face…

Ben jolted awake to see Leslie standing over him wiping his face with a towel, it took him a while to register that he was no longer in the fantasy world of Westeros but back in his hospital room.

"Les?" Ben voice's cracked as his spoke; he rubbed his bleary eyes trying to get a clear view of the sight in front of him.

"Hey, I'm sorry did I wake you?" She asked as she perched beside him and helped him sit up.

"No…it's fine, I was having some strange dreams though" He said still wary of any dragons that might come bursting in.

"Yeah you were making your cute nightmare noises, then you started sweating like crazy" Leslie said as she reached out for his hand, Ben accepted this and placed his hand on top of hers.

"When did you get back?" He asked.

Leslie paused for a moment, "About two hours ago I think, apparently you've been out since we spoke yesterday, I was getting updates last night and lots of photos which were pretty cute".

Ben scowled, "Photos of what?"

Leslie smirked, "Oh I asked the guys to take photos of you so that I knew you were ok" She pulled out her phone and begun swiping through several photos of Ben sleeping.

"Donna took this one… and Tom took this one, but you can't tell its him because he's wearing his germ-free helmet, he didn't want to get sick. Larry tried to take a photo but he just sent me a picture of his hand".

"This is really creepy…but so sweet you were worried about me" Ben said with a small smile as he carried on flicking through the photos, until one came up of him with drawn on penises all over his face, April and Andy were in the background holding up sharpies and looking very pleased with themselves.

"Yeah I probably shouldn't have asked them to help out, they took the early morning shift, I made them clean you off before they left" Leslie admitted.

"Well it's the thought that counts I guess" Ben shrugged.

Leslie stood up and walked around to the front of the bed, "Right, so I managed to twist your doctor's arm and you are being discharged into my care, so when you feel up to it, get yourself ready and we'll go home".

Ben didn't have to be told twice, he threw the blankets on the floor and leapt out of bed to grab the change of clothes Leslie brought him, completely forgetting about his hospital gown that exposed his behind.

Leslie gnawed at her bottom lip, "And there's that butt" She giggled as Ben tried to save his modesty and pull the gown around.

* * *

They arrived home in the afternoon, Leslie ordered Ben straight to bed and put the TV on for him to watch re-runs of 'Fringe'. This was so much better than being at the hospital; here he had the comfort of his bed and best of all Leslie looking after him.

She was incredibly doting and managed to get the time off to make sure she looked after Ben and he made sure that she wasn't tiring herself out too much. Leslie was amazing to do this for him, but he did worry that she would tire herself out. He had this horrible fear that in a few weeks they would be back at the hospital but instead of him sick it would be Leslie having to be looked after due to exhaustion or something.

He was meant to be the one taking care of her every need during this time, she was carrying three babies, their three babies, he had been there for every bout of morning sickness and rubbed her feet whenever they hurt. But this week he felt so pathetic that he couldn't take care of his wife.

Leslie walked into the room with a tray in her hands, bringing Ben out of his thoughts; she was beaming and placed the tray in front of him.

"Guess what I made," She said proudly, Ben recognised the smell straight away, it reminded him of Minnesota and 'The Price is Right'.

"No way" He gasped as he looked down at the chicken soup Leslie placed in front of him, "How did you do this? My Mom is super attached to that recipe".

"I just called her up and said that her Son and future grandchildren would love to have some" Leslie said with a nonchalant shrug, "She seemed pretty happy to share".

Ben picked up the spoon and took the first mouthful, it was glorious, his scratchy throat melted at the feeling of the hot soup. It tasted exactly like how he, his Mom and his grandparents used to make. Soothing and nourishing, it was just what he needed, plus the smell alone managed to bring his appetite back out of hiding.

It didn't take him long to devour the entire bowl, Leslie sat and watched him eat with a gentle smile on her face, once finished she took the tray away and Ben leant back into the pillows feeling full and relaxed.

"Thank you" He said softly, "Seriously, for everything you've done in the past 24 hours, you're amazing".

Leslie leant down next to him, "It's no trouble, I kind of like it when you get sick, in a weird way, I just like taking care of you".

Ben frowned, "Yeah but I should have been doing this for you instead, I feel awful that I've probably put you through a lot of stress, you don't need this, the last thing I want is for you to hurt yourself or the babies because you're worrying about me".

Leslie thought about it for a second, "You got the flu, it's completely out of your control, you've spent the last four months making sure I'm taking all my vitamins and holding my hair back when my morning sickness turns into evening sickness. You've done so much for me, you've probably worked yourself so hard that you were just bound to get sick, but let me take care of you this week, we will have a relaxing week and it's going to be filled with day time TV and cuddling…and waffles, you promised me waffles yesterday! You can't deny a pregnant woman her waffles!".

Ben laughed out loud and pulled Leslie into his chest, "Ok, I'll get April to drop them round later, first things first you missed your nap time for today, I didn't spend an hour of my life making that schedule for you to ignore it".

A warm smile spread across Leslie's face, "Ok fine, but as long as you nap with me".

"I don't want to make you sick".

"Ben, I take so many vitamins, triple the regular amount for any regular pregnant woman, I don't think the flu will stand a chance against us" She said as she rubbed her belly, "Let me take a nap with you, I missed you last night".

Ben could feel his medication kicking in once again; it was probably time for him to take another wild dream ride too. "Alright" He agreed and the two snuggled down for an afternoon snooze.

* * *

This time around Ben's dream was a lot less violent, it was still incredibly vivid, he was standing in this beautiful garden with flowers surrounding him. He thought he was alone in his peaceful haven until he felt something tug at his arm.

He looked down and saw a small blonde haired girl, she couldn't have been older than six, she was looking back up Ben with chestnut coloured eyes and smiled. Warmth washed over Ben as if he'd known this young girl for her entire life.

The two stayed like that for a long time, just looking at one another before the girl sprinted off away from him, chasing a butterfly in the field, Ben just watched this young girl playing and smiled to himself, he felt a ton of emotions that he couldn't explain, he felt proud, happy…like a parent.

The sun was setting when Ben opened his eyes again, he turned to see Leslie folding laundry in the corner of the room, he sat up and took a glass of water from the side.

"Hey, look who's up" Leslie said, "Those meds really knock you out, I don't think I've seen anyone sleep that much".

Ben's mind was still absorbed in that dream he had, for some reason since he woke up he had a name stuck in his head, a girl's name and every time he thought of that name the same little girl from his dream popped into his head, beaming at him.

Leslie saw Ben looking a little lost and walked over to him, "Are you ok? You've gone really pale again".

"I'm just thinking" Ben said, he then turned to her "How would you feel if one of the triplets is a girl if we called her Sonia?"

Leslie blinked, they hadn't really discussed names yet, they weren't even sure what they were having yet as they wanted it to be a surprise.

"Sonia" Leslie repeated as she placed her hands over her stomach, "Sonia…"

"I just thought about it, I don't want to sound crazy but I had a dream and-."

"Yup" Leslie said as she looked back up at him with a smile, "I'm pretty sure there's a Sonia in there".

Ben smiled back at her and rested his hands on top of hers, "I think there is too".

The two stayed like that for an hour or so, Ben had to admit despite the fact he was probably going to be out of action for a week or so, some good things did come from the Pawnee Flu, a beautiful name for their future daughter.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, next time will be a Tom' based chapter that is already in the works! Until next time!**


End file.
